Baby Thundercats 2020
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is another Baby Thundercats. During a peaceful time on modern third earth. They all play and live together. They have a lot of fun and learn about growing up. Jaga is their care giver. They will learn about growing up and what it means to be good children and grow up to be fine adults. They will also have a lot of fun.


chapter 1

Meet the characters

Baby Panthro: He is the biggest baby. He is very strong. He doesn't like water. He tends to be a bit of a cry baby. He loves helping with the baking and cooking. He can be a bit of roughhouser but is very gentle and kind deep down. Panthro wears a a diaper, a dark red shirt with a blue stripe. Later he wears a pair of yellow training underwear with frog on it.

Baby Tygra: He is the second oldest and helps his friends. He tends to be full of pride and rarely admits when he is afraid or wrong. There are times where he swallows his pride asks for help when he needs it. He is also kind and caring. He often plays with Cheetara and Lion-o. Tygra wears a diaper and a green camo shirt. Later he wears a pair of green training underwear with a blue T-Rex on it.

Baby Cheetara: She is one of the older babies and the fastest. She loves to jump rope, play hopscotch and her favorite game is tag. She has a doll call Mitzi which is her favorite toy. She is patience and understanding. She loves going to magic shows and often plays with Tygra. Cheetara wears a diaper and an yellow jumper with a day an pink flower on it. Later she wears a pair of pink polka dot training underwear.

Baby Lion-O: He is one of the oldest and the leader of the babies. He can lose his temper real easy but is very kind hearted. He shows a great deal of patience and understanding. He enjoys helping others out. He has a plush lion called Thunder-lion. He often plays with Bengali and Liosia. He also enjoys playing with the babies' pet a kitten like creature called Snarf. Lion-o wears a diaper and light blue shirt with the Thundercats' symbol on it. Later he wears a pair of Blue training underwear with a lion on it.

Baby Lynx-O: He is one of the younger babies and has poor eyesight so he wears glasses. He is a bit of a smart mouth but he loves to help his friends. He shows to have sensitive ears and is great listener. He wears a diaper and Red shirt with blue stripes. He later wears red and blue polka dot training underwear. He is closest friend with Wilykat.

Baby Pumyra: She is a fine young baby and very smart. She dreams of being a doctor and very protective of her friends. She is a bit of a daddy's girl with Jaga. She is very brave and quite strong willed. She often plays with Bengali and Cheetara. She sleeps with a butterfly shaped night light because she is scared of the dark. She has a doll call Lyra. Pumyra wears a diaper and purple jumper with red heart on it. She later wears a pair of purple training under wear with a star on it.

Baby Bengali:He is Lion-o's age and one of Lion-o's closest friends. He is a tiger like Tygra but white with black stripes instead of orange. He likes to play with his toy tools and he has a lime green baby blanket called Mr. Blankie. Change bothers him a great deal. He wears a diaper and a blue shirt with a race car on it. He later wears a pair of blue polka dot training underwear.

Baby Liosia: She is honest and kind. She is around Lion-o's age and one of his closest friends. She plays with Lion-o and the other girls often. Liosia normal is seen with her plush beagle puppy she calls Marcy. She is very smart and comes up with great ideas. She wears a diaper and an orange jumper with a yellow butterfly on it. Latter she wear a pair of orange polka dot training underwear.

Baby Wilykit and Wilykat: This brother and sister duo are the youngest. They are very clever and can figure out a quick solution. They love sweets. Wilykat is slightly older than his sister. But his sister is bit more mature. Wilykat's favorite thing is his is plush turtle called Pokey. While Wilykit's favorite thing is a plush elephant called Allen. Wilykat wears a diaper with a yellow t-shirt with a green stripe. Wilykit wears a diaper and a pink shirt with a pink heart on it. Later Wilykat wears a pair of red train underwear with stripes. Wilykit later wears a pair of hot pink training underwear with blue flower on it.

Kitten Snarf: Snarf is the babies pet. He is well behaved and loves to play with the children who take good care of him. He is very affectionate and gentle. He often sleeps in his own bed or jumps from bed to bed at night in the kids room. Or sleeps on one of the beds each on a different night. The one thing Snarf doesn't like is going to the vet.

Jaga: He is the babies main care giver makes sure they stay happy and healthy. He gives them advise and tries to help them out of problem and understand right from wrong. He wears a Blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of jeans and white tennis shoes.

Torr: A Jaga's nephew and he helps look after the kids. He takes them on trips and plays with them but sometimes gets in over his head. He wears a green shirt with long white sleeves, blue jeans, and red sneakers.


End file.
